


A Man About Town (The One Where Sam's a Monster Fucker)

by Gaynin



Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood mentioned, But in a teen rated joke, Humor, Monsters Mentioned, Other, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Some things a brother has the right not to know.(The One Where Sam's a Monster Fucker More Than Usual I Mean)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Monster(s)
Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Man About Town (The One Where Sam's a Monster Fucker)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryhanlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/gifts).



No one could blame Dean for being skeptical, to say the least, of letting Sam hunt alone.

But against all Dean’s reservations, he really couldn’t argue with the fact that he promised Sam he was going to treat him more like his own man.

And the man was getting results.

A ghost in Illinois? Sam got it.

A werewolf in Montana? Sam took care of it.

A swamp thing in the sewers of New Yorker? Already done.

And Sam never looked so proud of himself. Walking around with a little pep in his step, a little hitch in his giddy-yup.

Made Dean proud too, knowing his little brother could handle himself out there.

“I can take care of this one Dean.”

“You sure Sam? You know Vampires are dangerous right?”

“I’m sure Dean. Besides, a chupacabra? In this farming town? I think that needs your attention more.”

Sam came back that night covered in blood and looking… satisfied?

“Dean.”

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, having been caught contemplating a box of condoms he didn’t remember buying.

“Jesus Cas, can you use the door! For my sake, come on I’m not gettin’ any younger.”

“We need to talk.”

In walked a whistling Sam, fresh from the shower, towel around his hips.

“Oh… hey Cas.” Sam said rubbing his hair dry half-heartedly.

They exchanged a look, too long for Dean’s liking so he said “Alright. What do we need to talk about Cas?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed at Sam “I’d prefer to talk to you in private.”

Sam's eyes zipped between the two men. He raised his chin, jutting out his jaw "No I think whatever you have to say to Dean you can say in front of me."

The staredown continued, Cas' eyes narrowing further, Sam's chin up and out. Continuing even through Dean saying "What are you two gonna bang? What is this energy?"

Cas glared at Sam for a long hard moment more before saying "Fine. Dean, your brother has been-"

"Hey! Wait! Cas! Can I talk to you privately?" Sam grabbed for the waist of his towel before it fell.

Cas let himself be pulled into the bathroom. Leaving Dean to sit there, box still in his hands.

"Ay what happened to we can talk in front of each other huh?" Dean called to their backs, the door closing definitively.

Dean shook his head, contemplating the condoms again. Extra ribbed for her pleasure.

Dean could've sworn he heard Cas' voice raise with the words "-the fire you're playing with." and Sam pleading "-but if you would just listen to me!"

Suddenly Cas strode back through the door and said "Sam has been copulating with creatures."

Sam's hands slapped over his face with a pained hiss.

"...Sam has been what?” Dean asked “A little english please?"

"Sam has been engaging in intercourse… with the creatures he's tasked to hunt."

Dean looked at Cas with a confused furrowed brow, as if he wasn't comprehending.

"Sex, Dean. He's been having sex with them." Cas deadpanned.

"With the… monste-?"

"YES ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN FUCKING THE MONSTERS!" Sam cried out.

The box fell out of Dean's hands and onto the floor.

It was official. Dean was locking Sam back in the panic room. For good.

End

"JESUS SAM YOU GO FROM DEMONS TO SWAMP THINGS IN LESS THAN SIX MONTHS?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I did it! I'm a degenerate! :D (I say that with all the love in my heart you monster fuckers you)  
> For my dear sweet Harryhanlon, love you!  
> This was a lot of fun! Different than what I usually do here but I'm nothing if not a crowd-pleaser :3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
